User talk:Nicole!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nicole! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 03:02, July 24, 2010 Why hello there. Are you on now? Haha, I'm rather bored. Eli-Obsessing is no longer fun !! ~holiday 05:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay so I am new to this so I might have already sent you a message...? Hey what goes on!? Haha. I know! I say he looks about the same age as his character. But my Eli-Obsessing was ruined by all the newbies who joined just to make 5000 comments on his page D: Silly newbies... Now who should I obsess over? Hmm ~holiday 06:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) how about...Adam! Good choice! I do, indeed, love Adam to pieces! And he hasn't even made his debut yet! ~holiday 06:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I know! I think the actress that plays him is really talented. I loved her as Lizzie Mcdonald in Life with Derek. But yeah, Adam seems really sweet Hey do you have a fanfiction acount? Yep! Plus, she was born in the same year as me. Instant win. I hope Adam's first appearance is Monday. Judging by the desciptions I've read, he'll probably make an appearance in every episode next week. And then My Body is a Cage the following week. Woohoo! And yes, it's 'HolidayBlue' but I never wrote a story yet. ~holiday 06:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I have one two, but I haven't written anything for Degrassi, though I am planning to. I am QuoingShakespear on there. Lol I mostly write for Naruto. (guilty pleasure) But yeah. I think that he will make a debut next week. In the promo Sav steals his dads car and I saw Adam in the back seat. And that is suppose to air on Monday. It's a weird group I must say. Sav, Adam, Bianca, and I think Eli as well. I wonder how they all ended up together within one episode :\ Ha, nothing wrong with a little Naruto. I really liked the first 5-ish episodes, then I quit watching :P I have several anime guilty pleasures myself. ~holiday 06:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) lol. Yeah I like Naruto but Im starting (already) to obsess over DEGRASSI I want to write a story. Eli was in there? I'll have to check it out again. Yep. Front seat. Hey! You joined FanFiction on my birthday xD Ha, just something I noticed. ~holiday 06:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol cool. In the front seat? Yeah. I bet it's a Dead Hand concert that they go to. ~holiday 06:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol how can you tell its Eli? I only saw ADam and Bianca in the back seat. I thought it was Fitz. Is Dead Hand a real band? It was some "On Set" video of Degrassi I saw. The video got removed from YouTube, but I'm pretty sure it was Eli. I don't know if it's a real band. ~holiday 06:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hm, intresting. Hey did you know that if you go to the Episode I just don't know what to do with my self, on here that it says that Adam shows up. Yeah, someone recently added that there. ~holiday 06:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I got all excited. I jumped from my chair. It was pretty amusing. So what do you think the boiling point will be? Everyone says it has something to do with Eli. I think not. I think is maybe Adam, Riley, or Anya. I think it's Adam or Fitz-related. But atleast we know that Adam doesn't die or anything. Some article I read said that the producers want to keep Adam around for a long time. (Yippee!) Also, maybe it has to do with Bobby/Fiona since Bobby will be back? ~holiday 06:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ohh. Maybe thats it. Bobby comes up and shoots up the school or something. I'm glad they want to keep Adam. And I do hope that they keep Eli (And Jenna: I think she is pregnant...? ) Yeah, maybe. I also think Jenna is pregnant. If she is, I hope K.C. isn't the dad. They never had a pregnancy where the dad was either unknown or not present. ~holiday 06:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. OMG what if its like Dave or something. Wow i to hope he isn't the dad. Have you noticed that Jenna has been wearing only one earring lately? It bothers me, lol ~holiday 06:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) haha! Wow, no I haven't noticed that. What bothers me is that Clare doesn't do anything new with her hair beside cut it and curl it! I want to see it straightened. I love Clare's hair! Did you see those weird overalls she was wearing in Better Off Alone (2)? Ha, I think she has an odd style. ~holiday 06:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I know, but it is so her. Hey sorry but I have to go! It like twleve over here and I am tired. Talk to you later! Oh and P.S Fiona has a new friend and its literally a pig! Lol didnt know if you knew! Night! Nicole! 07:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Nicole! Lol, yes, I knew! Goodnight! ~holiday 07:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why she has a pig. Lol. Hey Hey, I have a new blog posts called "Eli's Bad Ass Machine" please read it ... If you want to. Check out Eli's page new photo from me =D Maggie Liz 03:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Lol, cool I'll check it out. The picture of "Morty" Nice. I was surprised I could find it Maggie Liz 04:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well good for you. His car was like made for him! :D Hey back :) Yeah I am the author of that. Thanks! How did you know? someone mentioned on a comment.